Organic hydrogenation reactions are often of low yield when a specific product is desired. Attempts to increase the specificity, i.e., the proportion of a particular reaction product, have involved changes in various reaction conditions.
Applicant has discovered that sulfur, which is normally considered a poison for hydrogenation catalysts, can be used to incresae the selectivity of certain hydrogenation reactions.